war_of_the_wildsfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Wilds Wiki
Welcome to the War of the Wilds Wiki War of the Wilds is a Discord-based RPG that allows you to venture across the world, build a community, and work with other players on the server. Backstory One day, in a cold, cold forest, on the way to J’ola bridge, you and a group of bounty hunters are tracking down a pagan warlord who has been in hiding for months. After six months of searching, you finally found him in a bar, recruiting people to join his cult. As soon as he notices you, he takes off for his horse and takes off for J’ola bridge. If he crosses that bridge he’ll be out of your jurisdiction, and your group of bounty hunters will be marked and hanged as murderers. You can’t let him cross that bridge. All of a sudden, your horse whines, you look down to see that the mane of your chestnut-colored horse is soaked with a crimson liquid. It’s blood. It’s not the horses blood. It’s your blood. You’ve just been shot by an arbalest. You put your hand over the wound, feeling no pain at all, and pull your hand back up to your vision, your palm being completely soaked by blood. The pagan warlord looked back and got a clean shot on you. Despite being gravely wounded, you lead your band of bounty hunters into the vision of the pagan warlord. Before you can even get to the entrance of the bridge, you see many horses and men riding from the opposite side, dressed in black robes with daggers, bows, and arbalests. This was all a trap. This is your final stand. Knowing whether you attack, run, or surrender that you are going to die, you charge your band of 8 against the 60 horses that line up against the entrance of the bridge. Bodies go flying, most of them of the cultists that face you. Just as you begin to think that you will win against all odds, a shot goes out louder than all others. Your ears start to ring. You cannot speak. You realize you have been shot in the throat, you fall off of your horse, and start to bleed out. Your band of bounty hunters scramble away from the area, and you are trampled to death by the horses of the cultists. When you awaken, you will be in Limbo. It is here where you will begin your life anew It is here where you will plot your revenge. It is here where you will build your army. It is here. Where you will find your redemption. Stepping into the World "You wake up on what feels like a cold, cobblestone floor. As you pull yourself up, you find that there is nothing but pitch black darkness under you. As you look around, you realize that there is nothing but pitch black darkness all around you. Right as you fully stand up and try to find your balance, a slate statue appears out of nowhere with raised hands. One with frost, and the other with a bright red flame. As you approach the statue, it speaks to you. "Greetings, weary traveler. You are in Limbo. This is where all people come to die. That's right, you are dead. However, my pack of souls is full for now, and I am willing to spare your miserable life. However, in return, one day I will ask of a favor from you, and you will do me that favor. Am I understood?" Races After your initial conversation with the slate statue and begin your character creation, you will receive a message reading The mystical statue waves its stone hands around. "Alright then, what race shall I make you? If you need information about a certain race, just ask me." The very plentiful customization of the races pose the issue of which bonuses you would like to work with but, beyond that, each race has their own sub-species with even more unique perks. Aasimar Bugbear Dragonborn Dwarf Elf Firbolg Genasi Gnome Goblin Golaith Half-Elf Half-Orc Halfling Kender Hobgoblin Human Kenku Kobold Lizardfolk Orc Tabaxi Tiefling Tortle Triton Yuan-Ti Classes Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse